Clockwork Prince rewrite
by southerngirl00
Summary: Sorry for the lame title ok this is my first fanfic so if I mess something up please tell me so I can fix it...Ok this basically this is what I want Clockwork Prince to be like...Clary created a portal to get to Lukes house but instead it bring her,Jace,Alec, and Isabelle back in time to 1887.Will they get back to their family and friends or will they be stuck in the past for good?
1. Chapter 1

London, November 1887

Sleet hit the window Tessa sat under making an odd little melody. She was just about to start another page of the Codex when she heard someone knock on her door. Closing her book she looked up to see Sophie come into the room. "Hello Miss Gray it is time for dinner" said Sophie." Would you like me to help you dress?" "Yes, much obliged Sophie." Tessa answered. After Sophie helped her dress Tessa went to the dining room to find Jem sitting at the table. When she walked in he smiled at her and said "Hello Tessa" "Hello Jem" Tessa replied. Just then Will walked into the room Jem smiled at him but Tessa just stared." Hello Will" Jem said." Hello" Will replied. An akward silence followed. Then suddenly a sound rippled through the room." What was that?" Jem asked." If I knew don't you think I would have told you before you asked?" Will asked. Just then another ripple went through the room but this time it was followed by a blindingly bright blue light that was on the wall. " That looks like a portal…..but I think it looks different than usual." Jem said squinting at the light. "Well I would get out of the way before whatever comes out of it hits us," Will said moving behind a bookcase near the wall for cover motioning for Jem and Tessa to follow. A few moments later someone flew through the portal and hit the floor. Even with the black runes all over her arms she was still beautiful with her long black hair. Then just as she was getting up there was a shout and a boy with black hair identical to the girls fell through the portal right on top of the her. Then two more fell through the portal on top of the other two. They all sat there a minute and then rolled off of each other except the girl at the bottom she stayed motionless on the floor moaning. "Is Isabelle alright Alec?" A girl with fiery red hair asked with concern." Shes unconscious but will be fine once she gets a healing rune" The boy named Alec answered." No offence Clary but I don't think this is Lukes house." A very handsome guy with golden blond hair said." Oh you think Jace?"Asked the girl named Clary sarcastically. " Will you two stop bickering long enough to give me a stele so I can help Isabelle?" Alec asked them. "Here" Jace said handing Alec a stele " while you help Isabelle me and Clary are going to figure out where we are." "You are in the London institute" Jem said stepping out from behind the bookcase with Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE...I know it dosent start out all that great but It get's better**

"Well that's good to know now we won't have to sneak out so people won't ask questions. Now we just have to get back to Luke's house." The black haired guy Alec said while looking at the girl with black hair with concern. "Why are you here we didn't get notice of your arrival?"Will asked. "We didn't get notice of our arrival because we aren't suppose to be here we're supposed to be at a friends house in new York I don't know how we got here." The red haired girl answered." Well we better go tell Charlotte she's the head of the Institute here." Jem said politely." My names James C but everyone calls me Jem." "And my names Theresa Grey but everyone calls me Tessa." Tessa said stepping out from behind the bookcase and ignoring the glare she got from Will. "Its nice to meet you my name is Clary Fray and this is Alexander, Isabelle, and Jace Lightwood,"Clary said while pointing to the other three." But everyone calls Alexander, Alec." "Well its nice to meet you all this is William Herondale who everyone calls Will," Jem all looked shocked when Jem finished." Um….I know I should know but…what day is today?"Clary asked." November,31 1887 "Jem answered. Clary gasped." Are you sure?" "Yes im positive" Jem said looking confused. They all shared a meaningful glance." Ok thank you." Clary answered looking disturbed." Well than we better go get Charlotte" Jem said." Yes we should lets go." Will said " But what do we do about Isabelle?" Clary asked." You can take your friend with us and we can send Sophie to watch her so she won't wake up alone." Jem said. " Okay," Alec said as he leaned down to pick up Isabelle once he picked her up they put her in the room next to Tessa's they left her there with Sophie and went to find Charlotte.

...

Clary's POV

1887! Is that even possible?! I have never heard of time travel so how did I do it?!And WILLIAM HERONDALE!That's Jaces grandfather!But he was killed by Valentine right!? Jace squeezing my hand brought me out of my revere and calmed me down a we walked in to a library there was woman and man talking but when we walked in they looked up and smiled even though they seemed startled to see me,Jace And woman looked questionably at Will and Jem."Clary,Alec,Jace this is Charlotte and her husband Henry branswell",Jem said "Charlotte this is Clary Fray and Alec and Jace lightwood"."Hello it's nice to meet you"She said " not to be rude but why are you here?" Charlotte asked."We don't know why we're here we were going to a friends house in new York via portal I don't know how we ended up here."I answered "That's no problem we can get it sorted out I will call on the Clave so that it will be fixed as soon as possible," Charlotte said politely."Would you like to join us for dinner?" She asked "Thank you for offering but we would like to check in on my sister." Alec said "Your sister?" "Oh she got knocked unconscious when she got thrown from the portal",Jem said "Oh very well than I trust you will show them to their rooms?"she asked Will and Jem."We would be delighted to" Jem said politely.


End file.
